


Nightmare Summer

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine





	Nightmare Summer

**แดดกลางฤดูร้อนแผ่ความร้อนจัดจนเกิดไอร้อนเหนือพืนผิวถนนลาดยาง** แจฮยอนที่ใส่รองเท้าแตะยืนนิ่งอยู่กลางถนนเส้นเล็ก ผิวแก้มแดงจัด นัยน์ตาเบิกกว้าง

ความร้อนแผดเผาทุกตารางนิ้วที่แสงแดดส่องถึง รวมถึงหนอนผีเสื้อจำนวนมากที่หลงเหลือเพียงร่างไร้ชีวิตประดับพื้นถนนไว้ด้วย

เด็กชายมองภาพตรงหน้านิ่ง ความรู้สึกอ่อนแรงคล้ายจะล้มลงกับพื้นตีรวนขึ้นมา แต่ก็ยังพยายามหยัดขาไว้ให้ยืนนิ่งอยู่ได้ เขาอยากก้าวผ่านตรงนี้ไป อีกนิดเดียวก็จะถึงบ้านแล้ว อีกนิดเดียว…

ถนนที่พื้นผิวราดด้วยยางมะตอยกลายเป็นซากหนอนผีเสื้อจำนวนนับไม่ถ้วน แจฮยอนตาเบิกโพลง ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างดับวูบไปพร้อมกับการสูญเสียความสามารถในการทรงตัว

เขาล้มลง

และเมื่อลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง ก็พบใบหน้ากังวลใจของจอห์นนี่อยู่ตรงหน้า

_“แจฮยอน ฝันร้ายเหรอ” _

ไม่มีแสงแดดจัดและถนนลาดยางที่สะท้อนความร้อนขึ้นมาจนเหงื่ออาบกาย มีเพียงโต๊ะสีขาวเล็ก ๆ ในร้านกาแฟที่พวกเขาแวะกันก่อนกลับออฟฟิศ แก้วลาเต้เย็นข้างมือของแจฮยอนเริ่มมีหยดน้ำเกาะพราว เขาคงทิ้งมันไว้นานเกินไป

ให้ตาย เขาเผลอวูบหลับไปตอนไหน

“อื้อ ง่วง ๆ อะพี่จอห์นนี่” เขาพึมพำตอบ พยายามตบแก้มตัวเองเบา ๆ เรียกสติให้ตื่น

“อ้าว ๆ ไม่เจ็บเหรอนั่น”

“จะได้ตื่นไง”

“แก้มแดงหมดแล้ว”

ว่าพลางจิ้มแก้มเขาเบา ๆ แจฮยอนมุ่ยหน้า แกล้งปัดมืออีกฝ่ายออก ได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะในคอตอบกลับมา

จอห์นนี่ชวนเขากลับออฟฟิศ ในมืออีกฝ่ายมีอเมริกาโน่เย็น ส่วนเขาถือลาเต้ที่เริ่มเย็นชืดเต็มที แต่แจฮยอนก็ยังดื่มมันต่อไป สองขาพากันเดินตามถนนมุ่งหน้าสู่ที่ทำงาน

“ฝันอะไรเหรอ”

“หือ?”

จู่ ๆ จอห์นนี่ก็โพล่งถามขึ้นมา แจฮยอนหันมองไปพร้อมสีหน้างง ๆ

“อะไรเหรอ”

“นายดูฝันร้าย เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า”

แจฮยอนส่ายหน้าขำ ๆ

“ไม่หรอกพี่ แค่ความทรงจำไม่ดีตอนเด็ก ๆ น่ะ คงเพราะอากาศร้อนมั้ง พอเข้าหน้าร้อนทีไรก็นึกถึงเรื่องนี้ทุกที”

เขาพูดเหมือนพึมพำกับตัวเอง ขณะที่เอ่ยประโยคนี้ขึ้นมา ก็นึกถึงภาพในฝันขึ้นมาด้วย

มันไม่ได้เลือนราง เพราะมันติดในความทรงจำของเขามาโดยตลอด ซากศพของหนอนผีเสื้อที่เกลื่อนพื้นถนนช่วงหน้าร้อนตอนที่เขาไปอยู่บ้านคุณยายสมัยเด็ก ๆ

แจฮยอนไม่รู้ว่าทำไมมันถึงได้ติดอยู่ในหัวเขานานนัก อาจเป็นความรู้สึกหวาดหวั่นต่อความตายในแวบแรกที่เขาตระหนักว่า ภาพตรงหน้าแสดงให้เห็นอำนาจของธรรมชาติมากมายเกินกว่าที่เด็กประถมคนหนึ่งจะเข้าใจได้ หรือเพราะความขยะแขยงซากศพ แต่ไม่ว่าเพราะอะไร ตอนนั้นแจฮยอนก็ล้มทั้งยืนไปจริง ๆ

ขาเขาเป็นแผล มันแสบพอสมควร แต่ไม่ได้แย่นัก โชคดีที่ตอนนั้นมีคนข้างบ้านปั่นจักรยานมาเห็นพอดี เลยพาเขากลับบ้านได้อย่างปลอดภัย

เขาบอกที่บ้านว่าลื่นล้มเอง ไม่ได้บอกว่าความกลัวบางอย่างเกาะกุมอยู่ในใจ สุดท้ายมันก็กลายเป็นตะกอนขุ่น ๆ หนึ่งในหลายพันเรื่องในชีวิตของเขา

แต่ทุกหน้าร้อน มันจะวนกลับมาให้เขานึกถึงอีกครั้ง

เหมือนเป็นฝันร้ายที่เขาต้องเผชิญทุก ๆ ปี แต่ไม่รู้จะทำยังไงให้เลิกฝันแบบนี้เสียที

“พี่จอห์นนี่”

เขาส่งเสียงเรียกคนข้าง ๆ

“ว่าไงครับ?”

“พี่เคยกลัวอะไรมาก ๆ หรือเปล่า”

จอห์นนี่หยุดเดิน ทำให้แจฮยอนต้องหยุดตาม

อีกฝ่ายถอนริมฝีปากจากหลอดดูดอเมริกาโน่ ทำท่าคิด สีหน้าจริงจัง

“ก็ต้องเคยน่ะสิ”

“แล้วพี่ทำยังไงให้เลิกกลัวเหรอ”

คนฟังเลิกคิ้ว “ไม่แน่ใจ แต่เหมือนจะไม่ได้ทำอะไรเป็นพิเศษนะ”

“อ้าว…”

คนอายุมากกว่าเอื้อมมือมาลูบหลังคอเขาเบา ๆ มือของจอห์นนี่มีไอเย็นจากแก้วกาแฟ

“เราไม่จำเป็นต้องก้าวข้ามทุกความกลัวไปก็ได้นี่ บางทีการได้ระบายหรือคุยกับใครสักคน ทำให้เรารู้สึกว่าเราไม่ได้เผชิญหน้ากับมันคนเดียว ก็ทำให้มันดีขึ้นนะ”

“...”

“ไม่ได้หายกลัว แต่ทุกครั้งที่เจอ ก็มั่นใจได้ว่าเราไม่ได้แบกรับความรู้สึกนี้ไว้คนเดียว”

แจฮยอนเบนหน้าหลบสายตาของอีกฝ่ายแล้วเสยกลาเต้ที่น้ำแข็งละลายจนจืดไปหมดขึ้นมาดื่ม

“พี่จอห์นนี่”

“ครับ?”

“ขอขี่หลังหน่อยสิ”

จอห์นนี่ทำหน้าประหลาดใจ ซึ่งก็ไม่แปลก ปกติแจฮยอนแทบไม่ขออะไรแบบนี้เลย

คนตรงหน้าแบมือออกเป็นเชิงขอให้เขาส่งของในมือให้ แจฮยอนเลยยืนแก้วลาเต้วางบนฝ่ามือกว้าง จอห์นนี่ย่อตัวลงคุกเข่าข้างหนึ่ง

“เกาะดี ๆ นะ มือพี่ไม่ว่างจับเลย”

แจฮยอนยิ้มกว้าง กระโดดขึ้นไปเกาะหลังอีกฝ่ายจนจอห์นนี่แทบล้ม

เขาหลุดหัวเราะกับท่าทางของจอห์นนี่ พอคล้องแขนตนเองกับคออีกฝ่าย วางขาในตำแหน่งที่มั่นใจว่าไม่ตกแน่ ๆ แล้ว จอห์นนี่ก็ลุกขึ้นเดิน

“เอาแก้วมาให้ผมถือ ๆ”

แจฮยอนยื่นมือไปคว้าแก้วมาถือเอง ให้จอห์นนี่เปลี่ยนตำแหน่งมือมาเป็นจับข้อพับขาเขาแทน

คงเป็นภาพแปลก ๆ น่าดูที่ผู้ชายสองคนมาเดินขี่หลังกันกลางถนน แต่พวกเขาไม่ได้สนใจ อีกไม่กี่สิบก้าวก็จะถึงออฟฟิศอยู่แล้ว แจฮยอนวางคางลงบนไหล่อีกคนแล้วพึมพำ

“พี่สูงเกินไปแล้วนะ”

“อิจฉาล่ะสิ”

เขาแกล้งทุบไหล่คนอายุมากกว่าเบา ๆ จอห์นนี่หัวเราะอารมณ์ดี

แจฮยอนซบหน้าลงกับต้นคอของคนที่อาสาเป็นม้าให้เขา จู่ ๆ ก็รู้สึกเหมือนความกังวลต่าง ๆ คลายลงไป

“อยากขี่หลังพี่ทุกวันเลยแฮะ”

“ตลกแล้ว”

“จ้างก็ได้”

“ไอ้อ้วน เดี๋ยวก็ปล่อยลงหรอก”

“อ้าว ว่าผมอ้วนเหรอ เดี๋ยวเถอะ”

“ล้อเล่น อย่าหยิก ๆ เดี๋ยวพี่ตกใจเผลอปล่อยร่วงทำไง”

“พี่ไม่ปล่อยผมร่วงหรอกน่า”

แจฮยอนทำเสียงมั่นใจ

พวกเขาเดินกลับออฟฟิศกันด้วยสภาพนั้น แจฮยอนตีมึนใส่ท่าทางล้อเลียนของเพื่อนในออฟฟิศ ปล่อยให้จอห์นนี่รับหน้าเขินไปคนเดียว

เขามองเสี้ยวหน้าด้านข้างของจอห์นนี่ แล้วหวนนึกถึงความทรงจำในหน้าร้อน

ถึงตอนนั้นจะไม่มีพี่จอห์นนี่ให้เขาขี่หลังข้ามผ่านเรื่องน่ากลัวพวกนั้นไป

แต่ตอนนี้เขามีพี่จอห์นนี่ที่คอยรับฟังเขาอย่างตั้งใจก็พอแล้ว

FIN


End file.
